In a Smile
by Melissa-T
Summary: Cuando se esta solo y rechasado es cuando se llega a comprender el valor k' tiene una sonrisa y es k' el primer paso para ser feliz es saber sonreir a la vida
1. Alguien mas

In a Smile  
  
La pension asakura esconde un secreto, ay una parte de la casa k' solo una persona visita y no muy a menudo, alguien vive ay pero siempre a vivido solo, sin saber k' es un amigo o una familia. Pero no es la unica persona k' vive en aislada, a pesar de k' ahora ya han pasado 1 año desde k Hao vive con los asakura aun no es totalmente aceptado en la familia. K pasaria el secreto se descubre? Cambiaria la vida de los demas? Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de shaman king pero melissa ominoaki si me pertenece podfa no copien el nombre ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la pension asakura Horo y Len peleaban, Ana pensaba en nuevas formas de poner a trabajar a Yoh. Pilika y Tamao preparaban el desayuno y Hao estaba sentado en una esquina con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
¿Por que habia decidido venir a vivir aquí ?-pensaba - después de todo no era muy diferente a como solia vivir antes "talvez te sentias solo" - Hao sacudio la cabeza como sacándose esas ideas de la mente- claro k no, el sentirse solo para nada "pero aun estlo estas" era sierto aun estaba solo sin nadie en quien confiar pero eso no importaba el no necesitaba de nadie.  
  
De pronto Tamao aparecio en el comedor- ¡el desayuno esta listo!, pacen a sentarse porfavor  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer Hao estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba comiendo solo por inercia era un verdadero esacandalo Horo y Len estaban discutiendo de nuevo, Yoh estaba cmiendo muy ruidosamente y Ana le gritaba a Tamao alegando que habia quemado su pan tostado entonces se oyo el ruido de algo al quebrarse, el ruido fue muy fuerte debio haber sido algo muy grande, por otro lado el ruido se oyo algo alejado de donde ellos estaban. Ana fue quien rompio el silencio que el ruido habia creado.  
  
¡Quien aya sido lo pagara caro nadie rompe algo en MI casa!- dijo en un tono fuerte e intimidante  
  
Pero Anna si todos estamos aquí sentados- contesto Yoh  
  
Tiene razon joven Yoh todos estamos aquí- se incorporo Tamao  
  
No, no es asi- dijo Hao finalmente  
  
Todos miraron al mayor de los asakura  
  
Es sierto Pilika no esta aquí no lo habia notado- dijo Horo viendo a lo que se refería Hao  
  
Anna se paro y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, seguida de cerca por los demas, lo primero que encontraron fue a una pequeña ainu que parecia estar buscando algo  
  
¡Con que ay estas Pilika confiesa que fue lo que rompiste!- dijo Anna al ver a la pobre peli azul  
  
No señorita Ana yo no eh roto nada sinoque cuando oy el ruido vine corriendo a ver que ocurria pero hasta el momento no encuentro nada roto en la casa- conmtesto Pilika en un tono algo asustado ( quien no lo estaria si Anna lo estuviera acusando de haber roto algo de SU casa :S)  
  
Ya revisaste en todos los cuartos?- pregunto Tamao desconcertada  
  
No aun no reviso en aquel- dijo pilika apuntando a la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo  
  
No ttiene caso que revisemos ese ya que no hay nada ahí - contesto Len a las dudas que pasaban por las mentes de los demas quienes nunca habian estado ahí.  
  
No hara mal hechar un vistaso - dijo Yoh sonriente  
  
Asi que se asomaron y efectivamente el cuarto estaba vacio no habia nisiquiera un cuadro que adornara la pared, ni un tapete que cubriera el suelo de cemrnto sin arreglar nisiquiera un foco que iluminara la abitación por las noches solo una pequeña ventana de unos escasos 30 x 30 centimetros que que estaba muy alto en la pared para poder alcanzarla sin una escalera y por si fuera poco por ella no entraba rayo de luz alguno.  
  
Ke frio- comento Horo y es que en efecto el cuarto tenia un ambiente frio  
  
Bueno parece ser k no ay nada vamonos- dijo Anna antes de dar la media vuelta eh irse, seguida por los demas, solo Hao se quedo atrás el aún seguia analizando el cuarto, algo en el le hacia sentir inquietud y tenia que descubrir que era.  
  
Cerro la puerta y se sento en el frio suelo gris, después de un rato de estar ay sentado dirigio su atención hacia la pequeña ventana,¿cómo era posible que por ella no entrara luz alguna si el sol deberia entrar directamente por ay puesto que en ese momento el sol se encontraba justo al lado de la pensio, era como si esa ventana no diera al exterior sino a otro cuarto. "Eso es imposible este no ay cuarto alguno al lado, que extraño" Al fin decidio salir del cuarto eh ir por una silla, la puso contra la pared y se paro en ella al otro lado se podia ver un resplandor pero no era el de la luz del sol se paro de puntas para ver mejor, la luz era un foco y el foco iluminaba lo que parecia ser una cocina de pronto la figura de una persona entro en el cuarto tomo algunas cosas y volvio a salir, debido a la posición de la ventana Hao no pudo ver la cara de la persona pero pudo ver que tenia cabello largo y negro, tampoco podia decir que era una mujer puesto que el mismo tenia el cabello largo y definitivamente no era mujer "¿o si O_o ?" ah k estoy pensando. Hao bajo de la silla y salio del cuarto después decidio salir de la casa, todos lo vieron pasar por la puerta pero nadie se molesto en preguntar a donde iba, Hao tenia planes de rodear la casa y buscar ese cuarto diva estar en algun lugar atras de la casa.  
  
Para su sorpresa al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa descubrio que habia una pared a la mitad de lo que deberia ser el patio trasero "Mmmh talvez rodee por el lado equivocado" penso asi que dio media vuelta y decidio rodear la casa de nuevo pero para su total decepcion se topo con otra pared al final de la casa- Bien si ay paredes a ambos lados tendre que atravesar una- asi que se trepo en un arbolcercano y de ay salto al la barda y la cruso. Lo que vio lo dejo embelesado, entre pared y pared estaba un hermosísimo jardín con estanque y arboles la vista era hermosa y a un lado del jardín habia una casa que a su parecer tenia el tamño de dos cuartos de la pension. Se acerco y toco a la puerta, nadie respondio y decidio ver si la puert corria, efectivamente estaba abierta asi que entro silenciosamente al lugar. Era la cosina que se veia por la ventanilla y a un lado estaba una cama y un sofa. Junto al refrigerador habia una puerta con un pequeño letrerito que decia baño. Asi que después de todo era como una pequeña casa. De pronto la puerta con el letrero se abrio y detrás de ella salio una joven de cabellos negros y largos. La chica era mas o menos de su edad a jusgar por las apriencias, era un poco menos alta que Hao, de complexión delgada y brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
Ay nunca terminare de limpiar este desastre- dijo la chica, su voz era dulce y melodiosa y sonaba algo agotada  
  
La chica salio del baño con un trapeador en la mano y comenzo a trapear lo que parecia ser ponche, habia un enorme charco del liquido en el suelo y alrededor habia pequeños pedazos de una olla de barro  
  
"Mmmh asi que eso era lo k se habia roto"- penso Hao- la chica parecia estar muy atenta en lo k hacia para notar la presencia de Hao, y el para no ser rudo toco la puerta como si aún estuviera afuera. La chica levanto rapidamente la cabeza.  
  
Oh no la señora Kino nunca me dijo que vendría hoy sera mejor que habra y le explique sobre mi torpesa- dijo la chica con cara angustiada y al darse la vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de ver a Hao parado ay  
  
Disculpe quien es usted?- pregunto la chica algo desconcertada  
  
Mi nombre es Hao Asakura- contesto Hao admirando a la chica de pies a cabeza sin duda la chica era linda.  
  
Asakura?- pregunto la chica aun mas desconcertada  
  
Si Asakura, podrias decirme quien eres tu?-pregunto Hao ansioso por saber quien era esa chica  
  
Melissa Ominoaki- contesto la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, Hao se extraño ante el gesto- lo siento joven asakura desea sentarse- pregunto la chica amablemente  
  
Si claro, pero no tienes por que disculparte- dijo Hao aun mas extrañado por la forma en la que lo trataba la chica, como si fuera un superior- y puedes llamarme Hao  
  
Gracias joven- contesto la chica haciendo una reverencia de nuevo  
  
Por que haces reverencias?- pregunto Hao finalmente  
  
Ehm? Oh! Lo siento mucho si lo molesta dejare de hacerlo joven Hao- dijo la chica apenada  
  
No, no es que me moleste es solo que asi es como se trata a un superior y yo soy de tu misma edad- contesto Hao amablemente  
  
Pero por supuesto que usted es superior mio usted es uno de los asakura, una familia con la que estoy completa y eternamente agradecida- contesto la chica haciendo una rverencia de nuevo  
  
Agradecida hacia los asakura, por que?- pregunto Hao curioso por saber cual era la relación de esta chica con su familia  
  
Pues vera...- comenzo la chica quien fue interrumpida  
  
Hablame de 'tu' - dijo Hao  
  
Esta bien, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y la señora quino decidio cuidarme y darme un hogar, eh vivido aquí desde hace 13 años y por todos sus cuidados y atenciones estoy inmensamente agradecida- dijo la chica  
  
Cuidados y atenciones? Osea k tu tambien eres una de las protejidas de mi abuela?- pregunto Hao  
  
Asi es- contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después su cara se puso algo pensativa- tu abuela? Eso quiere decir que tu debes ser primo o algo asi del joven Yoh Asakura?  
  
Primo no, su hermano- contesto Hao  
  
Hermano!?! Pero si la señora quino nunca me hablo de que el jovemn tuviera un hermano- dijo la chica algo sorprendida  
  
Eso es porque a la familia no le gusta hablar de mi- respondio Hao algo desanimado  
  
La chica lo vio con una cara triste y se inco frente a el, Hao la miro y ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa- No importa que no hable de ti, puesto que las impresiones no se dan de habla sino cuando uno trata con la gente. Y a pesar de que la señora habla mucho sobre su nieto Yoh, el nunca se ah dado a la molestia de dirigirme la palabra y tu viniste a hablar a pesar de que seguramente la señora nunca te ah hablado de mi, me equivoco?  
  
La verdad no nunca habia oido que mensionara tu nombre- dijo Hao tratando de recordar  
  
Lo ves no eres el unico, y aparte a mi parecer eres una buena persona solo que talves o eres lo que llos esperaban- dijo la chica mientras se paraba.- Te gustaria salir al jardín?  
  
Claro- dijo Hao dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Melissa tiene razon no hay por que sentirse mal."  
  
Lo ves, asi esta mejor- dijo la chica al ver que el chico estaba sonriente  
  
Sabes me agradas creo que podemos llevarnos muy bien- le dijo Hao  
  
Eso espero- contesto la chica  
  
Que tan a menudo puedo visitarte?- pregunto Hao  
  
Cuando desees siempre etoy aquí si es que no sali para comprar los viveres pero solo voy una ves al mes ya que vivo yo sola- contest la chica animada con la idea de que alguien la visitara a menudo.  
  
Vives tu aquí sola?- pregunto Hao  
  
Si, vivo sola desde que cumpli los 6 años- contesto la chica  
  
Desde tan pequeña vive sola, pobre chica a de sentirse muy sola ( ¬_¬U obvio)- penso Hao - y en ese momento una pregunta cruso por su mente- Como es que sales de aquí?- pregunto  
  
Por aquella puerta- dijo la chica señalando a una puerta que estaba en la barad de madera que habia alrededor de su pequeño jardín y es que Hao no la habia notado- Si no sabias donde estaba la puerta, por donde entraste?  
  
Me salte la barda de aya T_T - dijo Hao señalando la gran barda blanca. Y la chica se solto riendo- Que es tan gracioso ¬ ¬?  
  
Es solo que no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de la forma mas difícil XD - dijo la chica entre risas  
  
No es difícil para mi- contesto hao en tono presumido  
  
Uy si : P- le dijo la chica en tono burlon  
  
Ah con que lo dudas eh- dijo Hao ofendido  
  
La verdad si- contesto la chica  
  
Pues te voy a enseñar que no es asi mira- y Hao trato de saltarse la barda claro que era mas difícil sin ayuda del arbol  
  
Y la chica siguio riendo mientras veia las peripecias de Haito y asi es como empiesa la historia de una gran amistad  
  
N/A: K les parecio el primer cap de mi primer fic de shaman king eh porfas denme animos a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho y me salio largito jeje  
  
Porfa dejen sus reviews  
  
Los kero 1000 see ya  
  
Meli 


	2. Trde o temprano

In a Smile  
  
'Tarde o temprano'  
  
La verdad lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en hacer un update, normalmente no soy asi es solo k' me obsesione con digimon y pues mi inspiración en shaman king se quedo cora y cuando hiba a escribir un Fanfic de Digimon me obsesione con Bayblade asy que me volvi a quedar corta de inspiración, y un monton de cosas mas. Por otro lado n falta mucha para que suba otro cap en 'tu sita con un shaman' tengan pasiensia porfa chicas Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la dueña de shaman king la historia no se habria acabado asi de churra pero nooooo, manta tenia k' hacer muchas preguntas y dejarlas sin responder ¬¬ como lo odio, por otra parte melissa ominoaki si me pertenece podfa no copien el nombre ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hao se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, aún era temprano y no queria molestar a Melissa a estas horas ' Melissa' el simplemente pensar en la chica lo hacia sonreir es k' ya hacia tres meses que la conocía y todavía no dejaba de sorprenderlo como podia solucionarlo todo con una actidud positiva y aparte estar ay para regalarle una dulce sonrisa cuando mas la necesitaba. Era la mejor amiga k' podria haber soñado y siempre sabia donde encontrarla cuando necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara, lo mejor es k' ella lo aceptaba por quien era con sus propios ideales. Hao rodo sobre su hombro izquierdo y abrio el cajón del la mesita de noche k' tenia al lado y de ay saco una foto k' tenia de sierta ocacion en k' salieron a pasear. El estaba cargándola y y ella reia incontrolablemente al fin cuando tomaron la foto los dos salian sonrientes como si nanda ni nadie los pudiera afectar. Pues asi era nada ni nadie podria afectar su amistad k' dia con dia se fortalcia mas. K alegria le daba ver la foto, ¿por qué la escondia si tanto le gustaba?, bueno a pesar de haber pasado ya tres meses de k' la conocía, para todos los miembros de la pensión era un verdadero misterio a donde se dirigía el joven Asakura por las mañanas y k' haria k' regresaba tan tarde. Pero no era por k' Hao no hablara con ellos ni mucho menos, de hecho desde aquella tarde en que conoscio a "Meli" como le gustaba llamarla, decidio que era tiempo de comensar a llevarse con los demas miembros de la casa y no era algo que los demas se esperaran, pero al parecer les daba gusto que Hao se abriera hacia ellos y a el tambien estaba gustoso de tenerlos como amigos ahora.  
  
Unos minutos después Hao salia del baño pues habia decidido tomar una ducha para hacer pasar el tiempo mas rapido, se vistio y coloco sobre su larga cabellera una cachucha negra con un dragon, mas recuerdos surgieron en su mente cuando se la puso. En uno de sus paseos habian decidido ir a una feria y en uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco Meli decidio jugar y gano la gorra, después se la regalo 'curioso yo deberia haberle ganado un oso de peluche o algo asi, pero en ves de eso ella me regala a mi una gorra'(N/A: Muy cierto -_-U) Salio de su cuarto y se encamino hacia el comedor donde todos se encontraban  
  
Buenos dias- saludo alegremente Yoh  
  
Buenos dias hermanito- contesto Hao igual de alegre  
  
Que tienen de buenos .n- contesto Len Buenos dias a ti tambien picudito- le respondio hao  
  
Buena!- dijo Horo mientras chocaba la mano con la de Hao  
  
Oye Hao tienes algo k' hacer hoy- pregunto Yoh  
  
Si , tengo planes, por?- pregunto Hao  
  
Oh, k' lastima pensábamos ir a nadar- contesto Yoh  
  
Nos acompañaras en el desayuno?- pregunto Pilika como lo hacia todas las mañanas  
  
No, gracias tengo k' irme ya- contesto cordialmente a la peliazul  
  
Y se puede saber que aras esta ves?-pregunto Yoh  
  
Mmmmmm........no- contesto alegremente mientras salia por la puerta delantera alegremente como niño chiquito al que lo van a llevar a jugar al parque. Pero se dio la vuelta para hacer un ultimo comentario- Y si ven un tiburón en la alberca no se preocupen es solo k' Len esta haciendo busitos  
  
Eso!- Horo volvio a chocar la mano con Hao, Hao se retiro dejando a Len hechando humo de lo molesto k' estaba. En cuanto rodeo la barda para ir al otro lado de la casa horo no pudo contener su comentario- me gustaria saber a donde se dirige tan sonriente todas las mañanas- el resto de los habitantes asintió  
  
No otravez!arrrggg!- se oyo un grito proveniente de la casa  
  
Algun problema Meli-chan?- pregunto Hao entrando en la cas  
  
Oh! Hao ya llegaste!, justo a tiempo para el...- Meli volteo a ver el sarten sobre la estufa que contenia una cosa que parecia una mezcla entre salchichas, nueces, manzana y huevo- ...¿desayuno?  
  
Meli, que es esa cosa?-pregunto Hao acercándose a ver la 'cosa' del sarten  
  
Deberia ser el desayuno- contesto Meli sentándose en una silla y suspirando notablemente  
  
Y que le paso si tu eres una excelente cosinera?- pregunto Hao algo extrañado  
  
Me volvi a distraer- contesto mientras bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba de nuevo  
  
'Volviste' osea otra vez?- pregunto Hao aun mas extrañado  
  
Si, ayer tuve que desayunar un sándwich de jamon con mermelada y mostaza- respondio poniendo cara de asco  
  
Dios Meli si que andas ida, pero por k mezclas lo dulce con lo salado?- Hao tomo haciento a su lado  
  
Bueno veras estoy haciendo el desyuno y luego pienso en hacer el postre y lo ago todo junto sin darme cuenta- explico la chica  
  
Y k' es lo k' te trae tan distraida?- dijo mirándola preocupado  
  
Veras hace unos dias recibí una carta de la señora Kino, diciendo k' a partir de este año ingresaria nuevamente a la escuela y estoy algo nerviosa, hace aproximadamente 6 años k' no tengo clases en un edificio k' no sea esta misma casa y el conocer gente y –  
  
Vas a estar bien- la interrumpio Hao- aparte yo tambien ingresare a una escuela este año y creeme desde mi resurrección no eh asistido a ninguna escuela  
  
Supongo k' eso quiere decir k' tu caso es mas serio- dijo Meli volviendo a bajar la mirada  
  
Mmm.... eso depende, a que escuela asistiras?- pregunto Hao con un tono de ansiedad en su voz  
  
Asistire a ESBYN- contesto Meli y sesorpendio al ver la reaccion de Hao  
  
Genial entonces sera un maravilloso año escolar Meli, iremos a la misma escuela- dijo Hao explicando su comportamiento- Y bien que esperamos para servir ese delicioso desayuno k' preparastwe el dia de hoy, estoy seguro k' con un poco de salsa de soya* va estar exquisito  
  
Meli no puedo evitar sonreir ante el comentario- No te preocupes en un segundo preparo algo normal- dijo levantándose d e la silla y sacando cuatro huevos y otro sarten -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Unos minutos después ya estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo, Hao termino su plato y se paro y dirigió a la estufa.  
  
Puedo comer el resto?- pregunto señalando el sarten  
  
Claro- contesto la chica que aun seguia comiendo lo qie quedaba de su desayuno  
  
------Minutos después----  
  
Heh eso estuvo delicioso- decia Hao recostado en el sillon mientras veia a meli recogiendo la cosina- necesitas ayuda?  
  
No gracias yo puedo- de pronto Meli noto algo- Hao-kun?  
  
Hm?  
  
Que no te habias acabado la comida?- pregunto volteando a verlo  
  
Si, vacie el sarten entero- contesto sentándose y Meli se solto riendo- se puede saber k' es tan gracioso?  
  
Es solo k' creo k' te comiste mi desayu-postre- contesto la chica entre risitas  
  
Pues estaba muy bueno- le contesto Hao provocando que la chica riera aun mas- oye k' te parece si vamos a comprar lo k' nos hace falta para la ecuela?  
  
Hm?  
  
Pues no se si te has dado cuenta, pero falta solo una semana para el inicio de clases y pues—  
  
Falta tan poco!-Ay no no creo estar lista y y—interrumpio a Hao para ser interrumpida  
  
Tranquilízate, que pasa con MI Meli?, Qupasa con la chica positiva de siempre?- pregunto Hao poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'Mi'  
  
Supongo k' tienes razon, no es el fin del mundo después de todo- contesto tranquilizándose  
  
Esa es mi chica! Que dices vamos?- ofreciendo su brazo, ella asintió y entrelazo su brazo con el de Hao  
  
K' te parece esta?- preunto Meli señalando una caja para lapices rosa con peluche alrededor  
  
Mmmh.... no eres tu- contesto examinando la caja- demasiado rosa y femenino  
  
Insinuas que no soy femenina? ò.ô  
  
No, no es eso, es solo k' encontre una mejor, k' te parece esta?- dijo señalándole una caja azul transparente con adornos plateads  
  
Oh es genial! Me encanta!- dijo tomando la caja y abrazándola- Y tu ya escogiste alguna?  
  
Si, esta- contesto hao mostrándole una caja negra con algunos detalles en rojo y un dragon plateado en el centro  
  
Wow, muy tu!- dijo meli examinando la caja Verdad que si, ahora ay que escoger cuadernos- Hao tomop la mano de Meli y la arrastro hasta la otra seccion de la papeleria- Oh mira este!- dijo señalando uno negro con el mismo logo de su caja para lapices  
  
Hum deberías llevarlo y yo llevare este!- contesto en un tono triunfante al encontrar un cuaderno con flores en diferentes tonos de azul  
  
Muy lindo, ahora vamos por las plumas, y los lapices, y el corrector, y el marcatextos, y la barra de pegamento, y las tijeras y---  
  
Si , si ya veremos k' mas cuando estemos ay- lo interrumpio Meli arrastrándolo literalmente al siguiente pasillo  
  
Después de conseguir todos lo utiles necesarios comenzaron a pasear por el centro comercial(N/A:si en este centro comercial ay papeleria algun problema? ô.ó). Después de un rato de caminar decidieron comprar una hamburguesa y se sentaron en una mesa desocupada en la plaza de comidas.  
  
Y bien t' sientes mas lista para ir a la escuela ahora?- pregunto Hao mientas veia a Meli comer unas papas fritas, y la chica asintió- Me alegro  
  
Minutos mas tarde ya habian terminado de comer y seguían caminando por el centro comercial. Al fin decidieron entrar en una tienda de ropa.  
  
Wow mira esto, se te veria genial!- dijo meli alegremente poniendo una camisa negra ensima de Hao para ver como se le veria  
  
Hm, no esta mal- contesto examinando la prenda  
  
Vamos pruébatela te va a quedar genial, oh y esto tambien- dijo aventándole unos pantalones de vestir negros. Y espero pacientemente hasta que salio del vestidor, con la misma ropa que traia puesta anteriormente- Oye por k' no t' la probaste?  
  
Si me la probe y pienso llevármela, es solo k' no puesta- contesto Hao  
  
Hm, por lo menos me hubieras dejado ver como te quedaba- dijo Meli poniendo cara de puchero  
  
Ahora es tu turno de probarte algo, me gusta esta blusa y este pantalón, ye esta falda y esta chamarra hm y estos tenis oh! y tienes k' probarte esta playera tambien!- decia Hao alegremente llenándole los brazos a meli de ropa  
  
Oh y dicen que las chicas somos impulsivas a la hora de comprar!- protestaba Meli mientras Hao seguia poniéndole cosas en los brazos ' y este liston y convinaria bein con esta bolsa' al final meli uyo a los vestidores antes de que pudiera darle mas cosas  
  
------mucho tiempo después----- Meli salio de los vestidores- Oye por k' andas vestida igual k' hace rato?- pregunto Hao  
  
Si tu no me dejas ver lo k' vas a comprar puesto en ti pues yo tampoco te dejo .¬ - le contesto- solo voy a llevar esto -dijo entregándole algunas pendas y dejando las demas en el mostrador de al lado del vestidor- ahora ven vamos a pagar  
  
Después de salir de la tienda siguieron paseando y decidieron entrar a ver una película que habien traido ganas de ver ambos ' El ultimo samurai'  
  
Al salir de la película comentaban sobre la película animadamente  
  
A mi me gusto la parte cuando los samuráis aparecen primero, me inspiro temor, los sonidos y las mascaras y todo eso fue un sentimiento muy padre- comentaba Meli  
  
Pues a mi me gusto cuando se encuentra a la chava bañándose- comento Hao  
  
Baka pervertido .¬ - contesto al comentario de Hao  
  
Pero tambien me gusto la musica...-dijo Hao- y el paisaje- dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
Tambien cuando pelea con el niño- siguió Meli  
  
Si eso tambien estubo padre, el niño era muy bueno para su edad- agrego Hao  
  
Y desde cuando los pequeños no pueden ser mejores k' los mayore eh?- pregunto Meli en tono juguetón  
  
Tienes razon nosotros somos mejore k' esa bola de tipos que se creen maduros- contesto Hao  
  
Mmmh, sin necesidad de ofender Haito-kun- dijo Meli en forma de regaño  
  
Haito?, haito?!? Desde cuando me llamo Haito???? ô.ô- pregunto Hao jugando tambien  
  
Desde k' yo dije! ^_^- contesto triunfal Meli  
  
Asi pues tu eres Mi-chan!- le dijo Hao  
  
Mi-chan? O_o  
  
Si la primera y la ultima letra de 'Meli'- contesto Hao tambien triunfal  
  
Ah di con que asi nos llevamos- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el braso  
  
Nop, nos llevamos asi- contesto Hao haciendole cosquillas  
  
Jajaja, no, ajaja, suéltame, jaja, no ,ah, jajaja, no ,jajaj, es justo, ajjaja Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos hasta que  
  
Hao?- pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, el antes mencionado paro de hacer coscillas a Meli y ambos voltearon a ver quien era, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con Yoh y detrás de el toda la bola.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hohoho ay se acaba este capitulo, k' pasara ahora k' todos saben de Meli? y que tal les va a ir a los chicos en la escuela?  
  
Por otro lado (*)Un dato curioso k' se descubre leyendo el manga es que la "comida" favorita de Hao es la salsa de soya  
  
Gracias por leer agradezco inmensamente los reviews y me animan para escribir mas rapido, aparte dentro de poco subo otro cap de 'tui sita con un shaman' no se preocupen es solo k' eh anfdado corta de inspiración See yaa Meli "Es un genio, esta en primaria, pero toma clases de la universidad"- Izzy "Y que yo estoy en secundaria y tomo clases de secundaria"- Tai En Digimon La Pelicula 


End file.
